


Tranquil

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Loki is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: The garden should be tranquil, it usually was, but today he felt anything but tranquil. A rage burned in his veins so hot that he feared it would consume him.





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> This year I participated (or tried at least) in Inktober. This is the collection of those short drabbles.

The garden should be tranquil, it usually was, but today he felt anything but tranquil. A rage burned in his veins so hot that he feared it would consume him.

Normally the garden brought him peace of mind. The smell of the roses, the sound of the water rippling in the fountain, the moonlight illuminating the little moths that flew to and fro; it had always brought him the silence he needed for the cogs in his mind to stop turning but today he found no rest. He wanted to grab those moths and tear their wings off, scream at the water of the fountain to be silent and burn down every flower until the last stem of grass!

It had all been a lie.

The man who called himself his father- No! Not his father, his adoptive-father. He had only figured it out just yet and then the old man hadn’t even wanted to tell him the truth. The cruel man had only fostered him for his selfish needs; he had never loved him, had never cared for him or even wanted him!

It all made sense now. No matter how hard he worked, no matter how hard he tried, he would never be good enough and in the old man’s eyes he would never be worthy. He would forever be the misfit, the outsider, the freak, and he would always pale in comparison to his brother.

His brother - the golden boy - the trophy of the family to whom he would never live up.

It had all been a lie.

He wasn’t loved. He wasn’t wanted. He was nothing more than a puppet on strings, controlled by his maker, forever bound to live in the shadow his sibling cast on him.

And his mother?

Not his mother either, but the love and affection she had always showed him had seemed genuine, had seemed real. Underneath her wing he had felt safe and at home. He had even felt loved but he wondered if all that too had been a lie.

It hadn’t been. Not to him, his heart told him that much. Even with this new knowledge regarding his heritage he loved her and held her very dear to his heart. If she would change now, if she would no longer show him affection, he was glad that he had felt her love while he had lived in the shadows than never have had felt it at all.

A sound shook him from his contemplation, his head jerking up and his eyes scanning the garden for it’s source.

When the visitor came into view he felt his heart drop and swell at the same time - a weird sensation he couldn’t quite place. He hadn’t hoped for her to be here, but then again, for who had he hoped?

She gave him a small smile, her features warm and the affection of that smile reaching her eyes. He was sure; she loved him too. But he wasn’t sure if he could ever return that love again, his heart infected by the life-long lie.

“Hello mother,” he said in a voice smooth as velvet.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
